El destierro de un angel
by Sasunaru Lover yaoii
Summary: Rivaille habia robado a Mikaso su joya mas preciada, convirtiendose asi en un traidor y acusado de un crimen que no cometio, todos decian que el buscaba el trono de dios, pero lo unico que el deseaba era el corazon de un solo angel, por eso se gano caer al infierno, pero ni eso lo detendria de seguir a lado de Eren. Yaoi, Riren, Mpreg, Romance.


**Declaimer: **¡Olo! Adivinen quien vino...y trayendo su tercera historia Riren...como les ah gustado '_Hades enamorado_' e '_Imposible_' me aventure a traer tambien esta historia que en realidad tenia muchas ganas de escribir, siempre quice hacer una historia de angeles, asi que, aqui esta este monstruo que nacio de...no se donde, pero nacio xD! espero les agrade mucho y sea aceptada como hasta ahora lo han sido mis trabajos en este fandom que es el mejor uvu

**Dedicatoria:** A Sony. & a mi esposa Hinaby, ambas votaron para que escribiera este especimen extraño que yo llamo 'romance'...lo siento Lau, Propuesta indecente tendra que esperar y todas las lectoras de Riren que desen pasar un rato distrayendose con esta historia :3

**Advertencias: **Genderbend, Fluffy, Drama, Angst Mpreg...Ni Rivaille, ni Eren fueron convertidos en chicas en esta ocasion, ninguno de los dos...realmente no me gusta que hagan eso...Yaoi...por supuesto :B, lemon si no como hago un embarazo (?)

**Aclaracion: **No soy un experta en temas divinos, pero realmente me defiendo, asi que tenganme paciencia cuando trate de explicar todo lo que se vera aqui, si tienen alguna correccion son libres de decirmela ^^

**¡Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

><p>–Egoísmo<p>

.

.

.

_Jamás podre explicarte cómo es que fui incapaz de prever todo lo que estas apunto de ver, quizá fue el sueño en el que me vi en la necesidad de caer o la falta de fuerza que me condujo a eso. Debes saber que después de crear el universo, fue tanto el poder que ocupe que me vi en la necesidad de dormir para reponerme y aun dormido soy capaz de oír y ver todo pero soy incapaz de intervenir; porque no tengo la suficiente fuerza para despertar y parar todo, y después de ver todo lo que ocurrirá…al igual que yo, tú…jamás imaginaras que lo que originó este desastre fue causado por el amor…._

Corre con todas sus fuerzas, la presión en su pecho se acrecienta a cada paso que da, producto de la carrera y por la falta clara de oxígeno. El aire no entra a sus pulmones de manera adecuada, pero él no se detiene, que corra así es culpa de lo que acaba de escuchar; aprieta los labios y muerde un poco el inferior hasta casi hacerlo sangrar, quizá el dolor de esa herida distraiga un poco el dolor de su pecho y deje de hacerlo pensar que lo peor está por ocurrir.

-¡Por favor, déjame llegar a tiempo! –puedes escuchar su suplica entre jadeos angustiados, mientras aun corre con todas sus fuerzas.

_El corre para evitar una injusticia_

_y salvar a lo que más ama_

-¡Mikaso, detente! –grito casi hasta casi destrozarse la garganta. Apenas llego la desgarradora imagen hace que las lágrimas -que evitaba que cayeran- viajen libremente por su rostro. Es aún peor de lo que imagino.

No puede llegar hasta su 'hermano', los brazos de Jean le detienen aferrándose a su cintura con fuerza evitándole llegar y detenerlo. Armin trata de hablarle pero él no le hace caso gritando una y otra vez. Luchando contra el agarre de Jean que poco a poco se hace más débil, hasta que Marco llega y le toma de las alas con fuerza, ya que esta se baten y hacen que el agarre del ángel sea menos estable.

Pronto llega Connie a socorrerlos, tratando de agarrar a Eren de los hombros para tranquilizarlo. Marco con todas sus fueras sostiene las alas, un aleteo y seguramente se libera y los hiere; intenta zafarse, lucha, grita, todo por llegar hasta Mikaso y detenerlo de cometer una locura y una injusticia

_Suéltalo, déjalo," lo mataras"_

_lo grita su mente, sus ojos lo lloran_

-No me puedes pedir piedad para el sucio cerdo que te corrompió –el pie de Mikaso que se encuentra sobre la cabeza de su víctima ejerce más presión –No lo ve mi amado hermano, él te ensucio y tengo que hacerle pagar. No le tendré piedad –los ojos del joven arden, rojos en ira, con una mueca desquiciada que vela sobre su rostro; si vez su mirada más de cerca te parece que hay celos tatuados en ellos, un deseo asesino, la envidia en su forma más pura.

Eren forcejea con sus ojos aguados en lágrimas y gritando desesperado. Con desesperación intenta zafarse pero Jean lo tiene bien agarrado, Marco a neutralizado sus alas, Connie y Armin intentan hacerle entrar en razón pero él no los escucha.

Trata de hacer otra lucha, un último movimiento por zafarse pero Jean no se lo permite. Antes de que pueda hacer algo su captor ha desenvainado la espada que descansa en su cintura y ha puesto el filo contra su cuello mientras murmura a su oído un 'quédate quieto, si no quieres terminar como tu compañero'. Eren traga saliva y se detiene por un momento, hasta que la voz débil pero enfurecida los detiene a todos.

-¡No lo toques sucio animal! –La voz agonizante de Rivaille detiene a Jean de su amenaza y hace que Eren llore un poco más; suena tan débil y cansada que solo le causa dolor, pero aun dolorida su voz suena firme y decidida.

Rivaille mira a Jean con la peor cara que su situación le permite poner, el odio hace que Jean se replantee el tener la hoja de la espada contra el cuello del castaño; aquel ser le mira con tanta saña que le hace temblar del miedo.  
>El moreno siente ira de solo imaginar que puedan ponerle un dedo encima a su Eren y lastimarlo, poco le importan sus heridas y la pérdida de sangre.<p>

Eren lo examina con detenimiento, tratando de no apartar la vista ante la horrenda imagen de esas heridas; sobre un charco de su propia sangre Rivaille tiene la pierna izquierda lacerada, el ojo izquierdo tiene una herida que le atraviesa y la sangre que baja desde otra herida en la parte superior de la cabeza le dificulta la visión, las alas están completamente destrozadas y el brazo derecho está roto, la espalda tiene una herida que le atraviesa de extremo a extremo y aun así, agonizando de dolor lucha porque a su 'mocoso' no le hagan ningún daño. A él le pueden matar, pero no permitirá que toquen a Eren. Mira al castaño que desesperado sigue llorando e intenta alcanzarle

-No Mikaso ¡te lo suplico! ¡Detente! –Eren sigue gritando aunque ha dejado de luchar. La mirada de Rivaille lejos de tranquilizarle le altera un poco más y sigue llorando; tiene las mejillas rojas mientras las lágrimas siguen bajando, los ojos que tanto ama el pelinegro ahora están rojos, opacos, llenos de terror y tristeza. Voltea su mirada hasta su hermano que tiene la espada apuntándole al pecho pero sin moverla un milímetro y después observa a Rivaille que con las manos destrozadas intenta acercase a su niño, aunque sea arrastrándose trata de llegar a él. De los labios de Rivaille no sale sonido alguno aunque los mueve suavemente, dos palabras que solo Eren sabe leer

-Yo también te amo…-su voz sonó débil, como un susurro lleno de dolor que alcanzo los oídos de Levi y le hizo sonreír; Una sonrisa que iba dirigida exclusivamente a Eren quien no pudo más que gemir del dolor y volver a llorar llevándose su mano a sus labios para acallar un poco su llanto. Era su sonrisa de despedida, Eren lo sabía, como si no… Rivaille jamás sonreía frente a nadie más que no fuera él y ahora con todos rodeándoles Levi se estaba despidiendo con una sonrisa.

Mikaso se acercó hasta el despojo que quedaba del oji gris. Tomando el cuerpo cubierto de sangre lo arrastra sin delicadeza alguna hasta un espejo de agua que esta apenas un par de metros adelante. Mikaso le entierra la cuchilla en el pecho, lo toma de la ropa y lo arroja a la cristalina agua que no se llena de sangre, al contrario, se mantiene pura y limpia mientras el cuerpo del moreno se hunde y enseguida cae en picada hasta impactarse en el duro suelo.

Rivaille siente todos sus huesos romperse y jadea adolorido, Mikaso ni siquiera se digna a observar si ha sobrevivido. Es un despojo casi muerto, la basura que jamás debió nacer

_Arrojado al abismo,_

_ese es el destino de un traidor al cielo,_

_el destierro._

Eren llora desesperado.

Cuando Jean por fin lo suelta deja caer todo su peso, quedando arrodillado y llevando sus manos a su rostro lloroso. Marco no sabe qué hacer, mientras Armin y Connie han dado un paso a un lado para dejar pasar a Mikaso que no tiene ni un rastro de culpa en su rostro, más bien cuando mira a su hermanito su mirada se observa llena de preocupación: se arrodilla frente al castaño, retira sus manos y trata de limpiar las lágrimas de sus mejillas mientras le regala una sonrisa, sonrisa que Eren nota es de orgullo por creer que hizo lo correcto.

Eren aparta la mano del moreno de un manotazo, lo odia y su tacto le asquea, por ello Mikaso se aparta con un atisbo de dolor en sus ojos. Eren siente que la respiración se le va y comienza alterarse; hiperventilando se deja caer en el piso con las manos sujetando la playera, apretando la tela con fuerza. Está experimentando un ataque de pánico y sin embargo antes de perder por completo la conciencia recuerda las últimas palabras que no escaparon de los labios del moreno.

_Te amo_

El eco de esas palabras conducen a Eren dentro de su inconciencia a recordar cómo se enamoró.

.

.

.

(눈_눈)

.

.

.

_Levi nació del deseo de Dios de crear un ser perfecto, inmaculado y de belleza divina, su viva imagen, una primera creación que amaría todo su corazón. _

_Rivaille tiene la piel blanca como la nieve que dios haría presenciar cuando las estaciones cambiaran. Sus ojos pequeños y afilados color gris que con la luz adecuada se miran verdes olivo. Una nariz pequeña y afilada junto a labios pequeños y delgados que hacen un bello contraste con ese rostro afilado. Su cabello es negro como la noche que dios invento para contar los días, algo corto y que vaya acorde con la figura que ha creado. Porta un traje color blanco con la única distinción de un cinturón dorado.  
>Rivaille es frio, serio, lo contrario a un dios que es todo amor, pero también es disciplinado, inteligente y orgulloso, y el señor está feliz de tener a 'Levi' como su mano derecha <em>

_Rivaille es el consentido de un dios_

_que ama a todos sus hijos por igual._

_Después de Rivaille nacería Mikaso, posterior a ellos nacería una legión de ángeles con virtudes distintas cada uno de ellos, todos viviendo bajo el mandato de su señor. Mikaso es el ángel a cargo de su ejército, pero aun así, Rivaille es el hijo favorito de dios._

_Pero eso no será el detonante, no, su envidia recaerá en algo aún mucho más valioso_

_Rivaille era perfecto en todos los sentidos; cualquier actividad que se le encomendara no tardaba más de un día en aprenderla y dos en perfeccionarla. Así que dentro del cielo no había demasiado que el pudiera hacer, por eso mismo cuando Dios tomo un descanso, no había nadie mejor que Rivaille para hacerse cargo de toda su creación divina. El pelinegro acepto; no por gusto, fue más por una obligación que tenía por su padre y, aun bajo las quejas de 'Michael' (otro nombre por el que era conocido uno de sus hermanos) se hizo cargo._

_Aquella tarde Rivaille ya no tenía demasiado que hacer; el mundo marchaba con normalidad, los animales se comportaban como su padre había previsto.  
>Dios había detenido un proyecto al cual llamaba 'hombre' pues estaba esperando a reponerse, dormir y dar lo mejor para comenzar con ese arduo trabajo: le había dicho que tendrían la misma apariencia que él y que los ángeles, esto había descolocado Rivaille y se le hizo una idea extraña hasta cierto punto.<em>

_Caminaba lentamente cerca a un espejo de agua; la única comunicación que el lugar divino tenia para con la tierra, un portal que se ocuparía para poder atravesar al otro plano. Estaba aburrido, tanto que había evitado la pelea que tenía con Mikaso porque no era lo suficientemente responsable con las cosas que tenía que llevar. _

_Se había escapado y ahora miraba como el mundo se movía debajo de ellos cuando su vista diviso algo extraño en el reflejo del agua cristalina; era un chico bastante joven, no tenía alas y parecía estar ayudando a un pequeño animal que su señor había llamado 'gato', lo único que pudo lograr ver fue su cabello castaño. Suspiro y siguió observando como el pequeño animal con una patita rota maullaba y el chico ponía sus manos sobre la creatura, "un sanador" –pensó- seguramente parte de la legión de Rafael. _

_Se quedó observando detenidamente como curaba al pequeño animal hasta que algo lo alerto, otra creatura –familiar del pequeño minino- se acercaba con sigilo hasta el distraído joven que sonreía. Rivaille no tenía ninguna necesidad de intervenir, pero el enorme espécimen poseía por lo menos el doble de la talla del sanador; con un pelaje negro y corto, garras afiladas y colmillos enormes la enorme bestia se agazapo y Levi lo supo, iba a atacar al chico si el no hacía nada. _

_Salto por inercia al espejo de agua, extendió las alas y cayó en picada. El impacto en el suelo alerto al chico y enseguida la enorme pantera se abalanzo contra su presa sin llegar a tocarla. Levi había interpuesto su brazo y el enorme gato le había clavado sus fauces ahí mismo, haciéndole sangrar y experimentar un agudo dolor por todo el cuerpo que Levi tuvo que poner mala cara. Pronto el enorme animal le miro tan asustado que retiro con prisa los colmillos de la piel, quito su hocico de allí y corrió con el rabo entre las patas._

_-¡Oh no! ¿Estás bien? –Levi chasqueo la lengua ante la pregunta que se le hizo tan estúpida. Volteo a mirar al joven que había rescatado sin necesidad de que se lo pidieran –cosa rara en él –y se queda estúpido en el acto._

_-E-estas sangrando –el chiquillo era verdaderamente hermoso, aún más que cualquiera de todos los ángeles que haya visto antes, y a él no lo había visto. _

_Tenía los ojos verdes como las hojas de los arboles cuando el sol les da directamente, sus cabellos castaños revueltos y rebeldes, una sonrisa blanca y cristalina. Lo nota alto y bastante menudito, sin dejar de lado la preciosa voz que tiene._

_-E-estoy bien –murmura corriendo el rostro y poniendo una mano sobre el brazo para detener el sangrado; la ropa se le ha manchado completamente de rojo, ya no es un blanco inmaculado._

_-Usted es…-cuando le oye tartamudear voltea a mirarlo y ahora tiene el rostro moreno completamente rojo. Se permite sonreír un poco ante los actos del chiquillo._

_-Ri-Rivaille-san… ¡Oh por nuestro señor! ¡L-lo curare pronto! –el chico se acercó los pocos metros que los separan -casi corriendo- y apenas tropezándose. Rivaille le mira, maravillándose de las reacciones y sin saber porque ahora se siente de esa manera tan extraña._

_-¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunta cuando, tendido bajo un árbol y con la espalda recargada en el tronco, deja que el chico le cure la herida._

_-E-Eren –murmura arremangando, con extraño cuidado, la manga de la camisa blanca. Cuando mira la herida se angustia un tanto, es profunda y no para de sangrar. Alza la vista para toparse con los ojos grises de Levi que le miran con tranquilidad, como si no fuera consciente de su propio dolor._

_-¿N-no sería mejor que lo lleve con Hanji-san (Rafael) para que lo cure? –Levi frunce apenas ligeramente el ceño y niega con la cabeza._

_-No, con esa loca jamás. Hazlo tu Eren, confió en ti –hasta él se extrañó de sus palabras y Eren volvió a enrojecer. _

_Puso ambas manos sobre la herida abierta y pronto un pequeño alo azul emano de las mismas comenzando a curar y cicatrizar la horrible herida. Rivaille sintió un calor extraño distinto a todas esas veces que había tenido que ser curado por Hanji después de todas las peleas casi mortales que sostenía con Mikaso. Su tacto se le hacía más frio y siempre le incomodaba cuando lo curaba. Pero con Eren era distinto, no le estaba doliendo y el sentimiento era cálido, bastante cálido._

_-Ri-Rivaille-san, h-he terminado –el joven arcángel no lo noto hasta que el pequeño lo menciono. La herida estaba completamente cerrada. Eren se levantó para caminar a un pequeño lago, saco un pañuelo, lo remojo y volvió con Rivaille para limpiar la sangre seca que aun quedaba en el brazo del moreno._

_-Eres parte del equipo de Hanji –afirmo y Eren con las manos temblorosas solo asintió. -No te había visto antes –menciono._

_-Es que Hanji-san desea que todos estemos preparados para cualquier eventualidad. Sabe que nosotros nos encargamos de que los animales estén saludables, por eso nos mantiene ocupados la mayoría del tiempo–con el rostro agachado y rojo siguió limpiando la herida._

_-Por eso bajaste a socorrer a ese animal –intento buscar su mirada pero de nada funciono. Eren había parado de limpiar la sangre y regresaba la manga a su lugar._

_-Lo vi herido, no pude evitarlo –murmuro –… ¡perdón por todas las molestias! –grito alterado. _

_A Rivaille no le dio tiempo de nada, ni de reaccionar si quiera, solo fue capaz de observar las enormes y preciosas alas blancas que brotaban de la espalda del castaño y como volaba perdiéndose entre las nubes. Suspiro abatido, tenía que lavarse y luego buscar a Eren por todo el jodido cielo y lo peor era que, tendría que buscarlo donde Hanji._

_.  
><em>

_._

_._

(눈_눈)

_._

_._

_._

_Cuando azoto la puerta de ese extraño consultorio –si se le podría llamar a si –Hanji brinco del susto y soltó el pequeño animalito que tenía sujeto entre sus manos. _

_Eren tenía el rostro completamente rojo y estaba recargado contra la puerta blanca; poco a poco se dejó deslizar por ella completamente hasta quedar sentado sobre el piso. Hanji -que jamás le había visto de esa manera- se acercó con sigilo hasta el chico y lo analizo._

_-¿¡Qué te paso!? –pregunto alarmada cuando noto las manchas de sangre sobre el saco blanco._

_-No es mía –respondió por inercia. Casi nunca la sangre que los ángeles de Hanji tenían en sus ropas les pertenecía._

_-¿De un animalito? –pregunto más calmada y llena de curiosidad. _

_El chico negó cuando a la mente le vino el rostro de la mano derecha de dio. Agito su cabeza cuando sintió el sonrojo asaltarle, pero cuando estaba a punto de contestar los golpes a la puerta se escucharon violentos acompañados de una voz._

_-¡Ey, loca! –Hanji alzo la vista de inmediato al identificar la voz de Rivaille y Eren sintió que el color se le iba por completo quedando blanco como una hoja de papel. _

_El más joven gateo entre las mesas, lejos de la puerta, para escabullirse hasta lo que era un pequeño armario dentro del cuarto. Agito las manos y susurro un "no estoy" al momento que cerraba la puerta._

_Hanji curiosa y sorprendida se levantó –ya que se había puesto de cuclillas para mirar a Eren- y abrió la puerta. Rivaille entro como una tromba en el consultorio de paredes blancas y lo examino a fondo _

_-Rivaille, que milagro que estés por aquí… ¿por fin te has interesado y me permitirás crear nuevas especies? –la castaña sonrió aunque estaba siendo ignorada. _

_El moreno solo saludo con la mano y un 'no me jodas' para seguir buscando._

_-¿Deseas algo? –le miro curiosa._

_-Un mocoso._

_-¿Un qué? –quería hacerlo exasperar._

_-Busco a un mocoso, exageradamente alto, castaño, ojos verdes, muy lindo ¿lo has visto? –pregunto ya perdiendo la paciencia._

_-Hm… ¿por qué estás seguro que es parte de mi legión? Que tal que es un guerrero como tú o Mikaso, o tal vez un mensajero como Gabriel –le miro detenidamente -O será que ¿fuiste tú a quien Eren curo_

_Hanji era muy observadora, tanto que le molestaba. La chica es el cuarto arcángel de dios, un ángel cuya habilidad y don era la curación, pero tenía ideas extrañas de nuevas especies y experimentos por doquier. Nunca sabría el motivo del porque todos los subordinados a su cargo eran capaces de llevar correctamente sus tareas si tenían a una 'jefa' tan loca.  
>No tenía tiempo para pensar eso, así que agito la cabeza desechando así la idea.<em>

_-Correcto me has ahorrado la molestia de sacarte esta información de un golpe –dijo Rivaille a la par quele miro -¿Dónde está? –Hanji no quería meter en problemas a Eren por cualquier cosa que hubiese hecho, pero si fuera un tanto sincera consigo misma debía admitir que no quería tener problemas con Rivaille_

_-No lo sé –menciono alto mientras con sus manos señalaba el armario donde seguramente Eren se ocultaba hasta con sus alas._

_Rivaille camino con paso firme, lentamente hasta el armario. Eren dentro de aquel mueble trataba de escuchar que pasaba y cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse –por culpa de Hanji –suspiro tranquilo. Mas sin embargo cuando la puerta se abrió y la luz le dio de lleno en el rostro no supo si entrar en pánico o sonreír como un tonto envuelto en nervios, así que hizo ambas cosas.  
>Muerto de la vergüenza observaba a Rivaille desde abajo que con una sonrisa le devolvía la mirada, esa sonrisa solo decía una cosa…<em>

"_Te encontré"_

_._

_._

_._

(눈_눈)

.

.

.

Rio ante el recuerdo sintiendo un estremecimiento en todos sus huesos, hasta reírse le dolía.  
>Después de haber caído en el duro suelo de piedra había terminado inconsciente y hasta este momento se había despertado después de –porque no –tener un sueño extraño del día en que había conocido a Eren.<p>

Se analizó a sí mismo; tenía sino todos los huesos rotos, si la mayoría. Las alas están destrozadas y su rostro parcialmente cubierto de sangre. Claro, si no fuera un ángel -si no fuera él "el ángel más fuerte de dios"- Levi estaría en este momento muerto en ese cráter que había surgido con el impacto de su caída.

-¡Tch! –chasquea la lengua e intenta mirar por el único ojo bueno que tiene en ese momento.

Está en un bosque, se lo dicen los cientos de árboles y flores a su alrededor. Gime cuando mueve sus brazos y comienza a arrastrarse por la sucia tierra; aun cuando sus uñas se están rompiendo y los dedos le sangran siente que es mejor moverse de ahí.

Logra cambiar de lugar y llegar hasta un árbol, con esfuerzo mueve su cuerpo lo suficiente para estar con la espalda contra el tronco del mismo. La vista comenzaba a fallarle de nuevo y el respirar le dolía.  
>Mordió sus labios, pensando en que destino tendría Eren cuando se enteraran, agito la cabeza. Mikaso estaba tan obsesionado con el castaño que seguramente no le haría nada. Suspiro una vez más sintiendo más dolor y como estaba a punto de desmayarse.<p>

-¡Levi! –Escucho un grito, que deseo con todas sus fuerzas fuera de Eren, el tono de aquella voz se le hizo distinto. Antes de desmayarse de nuevo miro la figura de alguien acercarse a él, alas y después solo oscuridad.

Quizá lo venían a terminar de matar… Ya no le interesaba, solo quería ver a Eren. Solo eso.

_Levi solo cometió, lo que nadie puede llamar error_

_enamorarse de Eren._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Beta:<strong> Hinaby

* * *

><p><strong>¡Tatakae Rivaille!<strong>

**Fin del Capitulo I**

**Capitulo II: Ilusion**

Eren intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no comportarse como un fanboy, Levi intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no acorralarlo cada que podia

* * *

><p>Gracias a mi esposa, por hacer las correcciones a este capitulo, realmente los pequeños cambios que hiciste me ayudaron a que se viera mejor este capitulo, cada una de las frases, punto, etc.<p>

Asi que espero les haya gustado este primer y extraño capitulo, si no...son libres de decirmelo y yo ire a vender quesos al metro para subsistir y dejar de escribir estas cosas (?) cada vez me inviento trabajos mas raros LOL!

Como sea, gracias a las personas que lean, las que den un follow y las que dejen un comentario

¡Gracias!


End file.
